A Photo Of A Ladybug
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Secrets of Marinette’s crush unfold when she finds an antique photo hidden in a book. He's not the innocent boy she had fallen for. So many secrets. Good thing Adrien’s immortal.
1. One

Marinette visited Adrien at Alucard, his old Acdamey appartently his boarding room was left untouched. This room looked nothing like his large two story one back in Paris. This room was what Marinette had imagined a Prince's bedroom would look like. A canopy bed occupied most of the space with a large detailed area rug underneath. A small candle lit chandelier hug above the space lighting up the room. One wall was just books upon books possibly what Adrien used to use to pass his time before the internet was invented.

"This is your room?" Marinette questioned as she was afraid to disturb the bedroom as if a curator would come and scold her for touching this museum exhibit.

"A little out dated isn't it?" He joked knowing how two century old room that was far from out dated it was practally a time capsule.

"Just a little." She sarcastically replied as she pinched the tip her index and thumb together to signify how little.

"If you want to read any of the books go ahead." Adrien said as he watched her examine the shelved books for ten minutes.

He had hoped he could explain Alucard Academy's definition of consort and discuss the embarrassing issue of the sleeping arrangements.

Marinette scanned over the old books with her bluebell eyes. She was both intrigued and impressed on how old the books were. She thought about the two reasons she was in this predicament of being Adrien's consort whatever that means. Reason one: was quite obvious she was in love with him. Reason two: she had recently been given a new target to terminate. Before her letter from her Master she had no idea that Adrien was indeed a... Vampire.

An enemy, a monster, a killer but she had grown to think of Vampires in a different way ever since ChatNoir had unintentionally confessed he was the very vermin she hunted and for the lack of a better term killed. Vampires made fighting Akumatized victims look easy. Ladybug, Marinette's alter ego, was pushed out of the way by ChatNoir causing a stake from the Akumatized victim's crossbow to plummet into his chest. She could of sworn he was dead until he stood up as if nothing happened.

He helped her defeat the villain before collapsing from the stake that was centimeters from his heart. Ladybug carried off to the nearest rooftop before examine his problem. She didn't second guess herself about the fact ChatNoir was a Vampire. He was still her ChatNoir. She took a deep breathe before pulling out that last stake. His eyes widened with pain. Which surprised Ladybug. She knew Vampires could feel a small amount of pain since a Vampire's pain receptors were as functional as a Zomibies.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked placing a hand on ChatNoir's cheek. She was worried about him.

"Fine.." He faintly replied as he put his hand on the wound.

"It isn't healing." Ladybug said worriedly trying to figure out how to help her partner who had just risked his life to save her. As she panicked, ChatNoir's eyes were glued on her neck. He was fighting his primal urge to bite her but the 'Pit Pat' of her heartbeat added with smell of fresh blood made it hard for him.

"I'll be right back."She said before standing up only to to be pulled back down but this time on ChatNoir's lap. She had one hand placed on the wall behind ChatNoir to prevent herself for falling head first into ChatNoir's chest. Her other hand gripped on the fabric of his black suit. She was blushing being in such proximity to him.

"Why did you do that for? I was going to get some blood from the hospital." She scolded as she crossed her arms embarrassed that she was in a such a situation with him. If he was his usual self she would of smacked him for doing something so bold. He pulled down her black hood with the hand he had been using to put pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding. Normally Vampires weren't normally the 'Your human, your lunch' unless they were injured and needed healing, rabid, or starving.

She knew the only way for him to stay alive was for her to bite him. Ladybug could of lived her life without being bit by a Vampire but she couldn't leave a friend to die. So she made a decision that lead to her tucking her dark hair underneath her ear with her right hand.

"Hurry up before I chance my mind." She said before she gripped onto his suit to prepare herself for two sharp fangs piercing her skin.

Without a second thought he bit her. Being bitten was a terrible experience for her. She didn't understand how movies and television shows made being bitten by a vampire a erotic experience. It felt like two knifes were jabbed into her neck. Not exactly her neck a little farther down since if ChatNoir dared to bit her neck he could of punctured her jugular which would kill her.

She rubbed the scar that ChatNoir had left two months ago. Adrien had noticed that bite and didn't put two and two together. He had just assumed a Vampire had fed on her then compelled her to forget as some Vampires do. Whoever that Vampire was probably knew Marinette since she wasn't dead but he did not smell the Vampire's scent on her. This intrigued Adrien's curiosity.

Marinette pulled a book from the finely decorated wooden case. A worn, chestnut-colored, leather, bound book which seemed like a journal not a actually book. When she pulled it from the shelf a photograph fell out.

"Who's this?" Marinette asked as she picked up slightly yellowed photo of a woman that had similar features to her that she had dropped on the floor. Adrien took the antique photo from her hands. She didn't except to find something so unnerving in Adrien's huge library of dusty books.

The blonde man caressed the photo. The nicely dressed woman in the photo looked like she lived in the nineteenth century but Marinette wasn't exactly an expert on identifying want century a person was from.

She could tell this woman was special to Adrien in not the way of a family or a friend but a romance. Marinette couldn't help but to let one of the more annoying emotions, jealously to sneak up on her.

"Bridgette." The name 'Bridgette' rolled off his tongue with such passion as if he was Romeo and she was his Juliet. A million questions ran through Marinette's mind most of them if she asked he would avoid answering.

"Adrien, who was she to you?" Marinette asked hoping he would answer this question to cure her curiosity that would most likely crave more answers then just this one but it was a start.

"Bridgette was my..."

He paused for a moment not sure if he wanted to confess. Bridgette, a human made more of a impacted on him then his Vampire brethren had ever done. He thought about telling Marinette that he first became friends with her because of her resemblance to Bridgette but that made him look shallow.

"First love."

Marinette choked at his words 'First love.' She hoped secretly that he was a newly turned Vampire but seeing his old room that no modern teenager would purposely choose to live in, she knew he was much older. Adrien had probably experienced everything ten times over while Marinette was only just beginning.

"Why haven't you mentioned Bridgette before?" Marinette asked hoping this wasn't one of those questions he would try and avoid but it was written on his face he indeed wanted to.

"Bridgette was a Ladybug Miraculous holder who died on her ChatNoir's watch." He longed to hear er Bridgette's laugh or see her smile just once more. He starred at the photo of his and his twin brother's long gone romantic interest. Adrien's protectiveness of Marinette more or less stemmed from that day he lost Bridgette.

"How did she..." Marinette wanted to ask 'how did she die?' But the expression on his face was of regret. Regret that irked at his heart each and everyday. If she had finished asking the question he would have answered but Marinette decided it was for the best if he didn't relive the past.

Adrien started to recall the past he longed to change. He first meet Bridgette by chance at Circe Theatre Hall in which she accidentally stumbled into Felix, the older twin of the two Agrestes. He got his whiskers in a twist when she got his new coat wet with rainwater.

"I'm so sorry, Sir." She apologized bowing her head and regretting her choice of actions. She was young, naive, and only fifteen. This was her first experience being some place as expensive as the Theatre. She did not want to risk being thrown out on something a simple as tripping over her own two feet.

"Do not shuffle your large feet it's not a attractive quality in a lady." Felix scolded not fond of her unladylike behavior. Which was ironic since that was what he would find best about Ladybug. Felix handed the nervous girl a handkerchief to dry at least her hands to prevent her from ticking off someone who was a little less forgiving.

"Thank... you." She stammered as she thought about how attractive both men were. She heard the owner had invited his twins sons to the theatre and wondered if the two blonde men were them. She wanted to ask but she had an engagement with her father and possibly her future wealthy husband to attend to.

A Vampire had entered the theatre targeting women who were left unattended. Felix was informed mysteriously by an envelope with the name 'ChatNoir' written in calligraphy letters the day before. Inside was information about the rouge Vampire and a black ring. There was no instructions on what to do with the ring or if this envelope was even meant for him.

Felix put the ring on his finger and with a flash of light he now had a kwami named Plagg. Felix tried to take the ring off but no luck. Plagg explained that he was now the new hunter to wield the ChatNoir Miraculous. ChatNoir had the pleasure of discarding rebellious supernatural beings. Plagg that the ChatNoir ring was cursed and only the kiss of Ladybug could remove it. Plagg also failed to mention the bad luck that came with the Miraculous. The bad luck that caused Felix's coat to get wet by a naive girl.

Felix wondered if this lady killing Vampire was a good chance to test out his Miraculous that he was now going to have to learn how to mange. He thought about how he was immortal and asked himself what if he never meets this Ladybug? Will he be stuck being this ChatNoir?

Felix transformed in one of the actor's dressing rooms hoping not to get caught. He needed to blend in more and being one of Gabriel Agreste's sons was anything but unnoticeable. His little catlike Kwami appeared from the inside pocket of his coat.

"And you call yourself a gentleman." Plagg said trying to stab a pin in Felix's ever growing ego for his conversation with the timid girl earlier.

"Her company should of offered her, his handkerchief." He replied.

"She wasn't with anyone when you said that. Felix, are you stalking her?" Plagg teased knowing that Felix had occasionally checked up on her due the fact that she was a prime target for this theatre Vampire.

"I Felix Agreste, stalk a measly ingrate like her." Felix said wounded but the fact that Plagg would think he had even suggested the idea. Plagg chuckled at Felix's obliviousness. Plagg could sense that Bridgette was indeed the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous and thought how Felix would probably regret those words someday and he was right.

"Plagg, Claws out!" Felix ordered before Plagg had a chance to explain his sudden burst of laughter. Felix took a look at himself in the dressing room mirror and thought about how some could easily mistake him for a performer. To quote his childhood friend it was 'Utterly ridiculous.' The outfit seemed very useful for nighttime hunting when supernatural beings were most active. To hide unnoticed in the dark but the gold bell on the black cat themed outfit contradicted the very word 'unnoticed'.

ChatNoir exited the dressing room after he admired himself a few minutes more. Felix was after all the more vain of the two. He watched from one of the box's close to the stage that was closed due to maintenance. He spotted the Vampire lead a young woman dressed in a vibrant red outfit. She couldn't have been one of the performers since ChatNoir knew for a fact that the play was called 'A Father's Sons.'

Inspired by Greek mythology but indirectly the characters personalities Apollo and Ares where based off Adrien and Felix. Apollo being the golden boy, receiving the attention and affection of their father Zeus while Ares was only viewed as womanizer with no concern for the bridges he burns. ChatNoir should've been offended but he rather be what he is then be held back by his father any day.

ChatNoir followed the brightly colored female and the Vampire back stage where the Vampire pushed the woman up against the wall. ChatNoir wasn't sure if this Vampire was one of those mentally disturbed ones that would ask if she was a virgin before dining. ChatNoir never understood that. He had tasted both virgin and non virgin blood there was no difference between the two. Vampires were simply destructive human-sized mosquitoes. However, unlike mosquitoes who preferred the world's most common blood type. Vampires have a more refined palette often going after AB-, O-, and B- the more rarer blood types.


	2. Two

ChatNoir took the metal baton from his tail-like belt preparing himself to swoop in and save the damsel in distress by the so called 'damsel in distress ' quickly turned the tides. She wrapped the devilish creature in a rope made of some mysterious substance that could be no wider than a sewing thread. The black string's starting point was attached to a red circular object decorated with five symmetrical black dots. Surely something as thin as a thread wouldn't be able to hold such a powerful supernatural being as a Vampire. Could it? She made the Vampire switch places with her. Now she was the dominate one pinning him against the wall. The Vampire scoffed in annoyance. He despised the fact that a human woman had played him of all people. And what nineteenth century woman was brazen enough in go toe to toe with a Vampire? She turned her head to the side gazing directly at ChatNoir who also was put off by her dominating personality. "Are you just going to stand there and stare or hand me a stake?" She questioned trying her hardest to put on a brave face. To tell the truth she had no idea that Vampires had existed until the night before when a mysterious envelope was slipped underneath her bedroom door with the word 'Ladybug' written on it.ChatNoir followed her orders without question and quickly found a wooden chair and proceeded to break a leg off of it for the lady in red to use as a stake. Holding the stake in his hands he realized this woman was giving off a scent of a hunter which was not settling well with his conscience or his stomach. Hunters were said to have a more delectable blood but ChatNoir wouldn't have known since he hadn't had the opportunity to partake in hunter blood nor did he care to."A lady like you should refrain from getting her hands dirty, should she not?" ChatNoir questioned as he refused to give the woman (hunter or not) a chance to kill this pitiful excuse for a Vampire."If you insist." She replied before switching her spot with him. ChatNoir could see the relief in her eyes that countered the woman who corner a vampire by herself earlier.. She didn't want to kill anyone, Vampire or not he was still a person.

"You can go but if you wish to stay close your eyes and cover your ears." ChatNoir could tell this woman held a lot of compassion since her relief turned to worry for the murderous Vampire's life. Her compassion was something to admire since in the word of Vampires there was none to be found.

She studied the face of the Vampire. Making sure to remember the face of the man the she practical signed the death sentence of. She covered her ears with her hands according to the man dressed in the usual black costume.

If ChatNoir timed it right, the next act of the play where Zeus kills Ares who is actually Apollo in disguise would muffle the sound of the Vampire being staked.

"One… two…" ChatNoir softly counted the lines that the fake Ares said back and forth waiting patiently for the precise moment.

The woman in red suddenly opened her eyes. "Stop!" she ordered as she grabbed the mysterious man's arm before he could stake the Vampire. "You can't kill him that's murder."

"Then you should find a different line of work." he spat back. ChatNoir was frustrated that his chance was gone since this scarlet lady had suddenly gained a conscience.

"Even, if it is our profession it doesn't make it right." She replied very adamant in her stance of everyone deserves to live.

"You do know that there's no cure for vampirism?" He asked as he looked into her very determined blue eyes. Now that ChatNoir was getting to know this scarlet lady, he realized she was clueless on the monsters that lurked in the shadows and broad daylight. Yet, here she was attempting to be a Vampire hunter.

'Attempting? More like pretending.' ChatNoir thought. "Let his victims' deaths be on your head." he recuntally untangled the monster who stood oddly quiet for a dead man.

As soon as the Vampire was free he lunged towards the very woman who pleaded for his life. He wanted to feed in was was obvious when his eyes turned red. Nearly the same red as the woman's cloak. ChatNoir without a second thought stepped in the way. The consequence was being fed on by a Vampire, who went straight for ChatNoir's jugular.

A normal human wouldn't have survived this. The lady in red knew she had to help. She took it upon herself to pick up the stake that her savoir dropped when he offered himself up as sacrifice. She took a deep breath and plunged the stake through the Vampire that pinned her savior to the floor in order to feed.

The Vampire screamed in pain as he looked at the trembling woman and thought if he was going to die, he was taken her down with him. He stood up taking slow steps toward the woman who wanted to run but her legs were frozen. Her hero was dead who could save her now?

She was only fifteen and this was how she was going to die? Her kwami had told her this was a dangerous profession but she was excited to have magical powers. These powers weren't quite like the ones she read about in her fantasy books and she didn't ask her kwami how to activate them. She should've ask more questions.

'If this is the end of my story then who will take care of father?' she asked herself. She was an only child and was expected to take care of her father when he grew old for that was expected in society whether married, engaged, or single it was a daughter's duty.

"Oh Lord in heaven, please take care of my father." She quietly prayed. Her father was a priest that taught her to always confide in the God if she was ever troubled. A tear ran down her face but she refused to let another one escape. For if she was to face death, she would do it with a brave face even if her body trembled every time she heard the Vampire take another step closer.

As the woman had her eyes closed to pray, the assumed dead savior rose and tore the head off the Vampire who just refused to die. Ripping the head off a Vampire won't kill them much to fiction's belief only server the head from the body. Hunters do this often to paralysis the Vampire (similar to stakes) and prevent the Vampire from calling for reinforcements since a person can't speak if their vocal cords are damaged. Then the next step is to take the pieces and sit them outside and let the sun take care of the rest or you could have a trick up your sleeve like ChatNoir.

ChatNoir laid his hand on the woman's shoulder. She open her eyes and gasped "You're alive!"

Blood stained his neck and clothes yet there was no evidence that he had been ripped open by the Vampire. She didn't care on the technicalities. He was alive that's what matter. She hugged him, not caring that she didn't even know his name.

"Miss…" ChatNoir said not really a hugger himself. He realized she was happy that he was alive but she could of just thanked him. That would of been so much simpler. "Sshhh, let it happen." She stated laying her head on his chest. Unbeknownst to ChatNoir she was the first man outside her family that she's ever hugged and she was quite embarrassed by it.

"My name is ChatNoir." He stated even know she didn't ask for it. "Thought you needed to know it if you wanted to thank me properly."

"Thank you." She said as she felt relief being with him. She immediately drew back from the hug when she thought about her father who would scold her for taking so long in the powder room.

But, before the two parted ChatNoir kissed the woman's hand as a goodbye. Neither knew that they would meant more then once and this woman would being the best Vampire hunter in the nineteenth century.

Both hunters de-transformed in secret going their separate ways so they thought. The woman trying to make her way back to to her seat had bumped into that blonde blue eyed man once again.

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the extermely late update. I have decided on turning this fanfiction into a WEBTOON called "To Be Continued..." I'll be posting it this summer, hopefully. My username is SenpaiChaton on WEBTOON.


End file.
